Emergence of cloud storage accelerates application of an interface by using key/value manner. An Ethernet interface hard disk that uses value semantics has appeared in the industry. Different from a conventional hard disk that uses the Small Computer System Interface protocol standard, an Ethernet interface hard disk uses the Internet Protocol (IP) to perform external communication and provides external Ethernet interfaces.
A current Ethernet interface hard disk is different from a conventional hard disk (which is also referred to as a conventional passive hard disk). A conventional passive hard disk provides only a data storage capability, while an Ethernet interface hard disk not only can store data, but also has a computing capability and therefore can provide a service capability (for ease-of description in the following, the service capability that is provided by the Ethernet interface hard disk using its own computing capability is briefly referred to as an extended service capability) in addition to a data storage capability. Extended service capabilities of Ethernet interface hard disks may vary with hard disk vendors and hard disk release versions. However, a user of an Ethernet interface hard disk does not know what extended service capabilities the Ethernet interface hard disk has. When the user wants to use an Ethernet interface hard disk in a cluster storage system to perform service processing, for example, when the user wants to compress data in a tar format on the Ethernet interface hard disk, it is difficult for a controller in the cluster storage system to find an Ethernet interface hard disk having a corresponding capability, to perform service processing, resulting in relatively low service processing efficiency.